Daybreak
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Yugi's had several months since awakening from a spell induced sleep to adjust to this new world. Nothing's the same as it was centuries ago, when the streets bubbled with cobblestones and street vendors. There is, however, some hope. The lone creature of the dark like himself. Yugi wanted more than anything to be with him & form the clan he craved to belong in. MobiumVampireFic.
1. Belonging

**Title: **Daybreak

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this story for fun and not profit. The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warnings: ** Angst**. **Drama. Slight homosexual bashing. Mixed timelines of sorts. Eventual sexual relations between males.

**Pairings: **Primary: Blindshipping. Potential Mobiumshipping.

**Rating: **MA

**Inspiration:** Lone Clone by Princess Alexandria. A beautifully, talented writer.

**Summary: **Yugi's had less than several months since awakening from a spell induced sleep to adjust to this new world. Nothing's the same as it was centuries ago, when the streets bubbled with cobblestones and street vendors. There is, however, one strand of hope. The lone creature of the dark like himself and Yugi wanted more than anything to be with him and form the clan he so desperately desired.

**Author's Rant: **This plot has been plaguing me for weeks. Finally managed to get it down on paper, fully developed. It's one of my own takes towards vampirism. Not in so traditional terms. I guestimate this story to be between 10-15 various chapter lengths. Updated weekly until complete. Enjoy!

* * *

**Belonging**

* * *

I crouched down near the trashcan, cloaked in its shadow and anxiously waited for when he'd show. Mother warned me so many times to stay indoors when the moon and stars filled the sky with so much light. If by now I had no fear of the artificial lights dotted in every corner of this concrete jungle, I had no fear of the moon and stars revealing me.

Over the short months since I'd awaken from my spell induced sleep, I have become fixated with coming back to this same location every week. I carefully ducked further down to the ground as a herd of humans came walking passed. With them gone, I returned to looking at the spinning door that allowed people in and out. I didn't know what happened inside that massive fortress, except how it seemed to change the humans.

During the early morning, they went in smiling and by dusk, they emerged angry or exhausted. Potent magic no doubt, a sort of draining spell. I could see the white lights coming through the glass windows from all floors. I would have to trend more carefully this time if I wanted to see him. Once before I'd nearly lost my life having fell asleep here, only to be discovered by a crowd of humans.

None knew how to take to my form. I was different from them, a wild unnatural creature heard of in their written legends, myths and fairytales. My wings shield me from the throws and hits, but I'm not invincible. I bleed as easily as any flesh and bone being. A fact they took seconds to discover and sort to try and bled more from me by attacking with their bare hands and shooting with metal pellets.

When I managed to escape with a tear in my wing and scratches, I vowed never to be so careless again. If I wanted to see him more, I had to be careful. He was all I had to keep me sane in this new world of tall iron, bright lights and loud sounds.

The moon rose high in the sky when the lights dimmed on each floor one by one. The last one remained on. It was my cue to leave my hiding place. Keeping my wings folded tight, I turned to the brick wall behind me and dug my claws into the stone, scaling up with ease. No one saw me, but the sound of cracking rock could draw the deafest ears with ease.

I had to reach the top of this building quickly. The moving white light in the center meant he was traveling to the top of that fortress and if I were to get a glimpse of him, I needed to hurry. It's a race I narrowly won each time. I swung over the edge of the roof and hung low. Many buildings were level with this one, I had to keep out of sight.

From here, I saw the upper floor window panels spread apart and then he was standing in the center. Gone were the modern clothing he wore in disguise to look like them. Now, he resembled me, but more beastly. I watched him jump from the height, soar with hypnotic allure and catch the wind currents higher. I held my breath as he folded his wings close to his body, and fell at an alarming speed, but he straightened, whipping his wings out.

I've never seen another like us who could handle their wings as gracefully as him, like he were born in the winds. I've never seen another like us at all since I've awaken. Not even before then besides my father. This large male made my father appear artless in form and style, clumsy even.

My talons gripped the rail of the brick as I sucked in at the daring twists and spins he took. It took no effort for him. He made it so easy. I stepped away, envy consuming me. "I can't stay here," I said to the skies. My wings ached to stretch. So many nights I've gone observing him from afar. Tonight I simply had to see him up close, if only for a brief moment or to risk him attacking me.

I remember enough from my father's teachings that males didn't often take well to other males, no matter age or lineage. But in this case, we were probably the only living beings of our kind around. He had to accept me. I needed the connection, the kinship. The time for primal discrimination was over. He'd survived much longer in this time than me. Perhaps he's grown to adjusting to the new ways. He would accept me too, right?

I hopped on the ledge and jumped off, catching the first air currents up before I lost my nerve. I'm not stupid enough to approach him first. Common sense shot off like roman candles in my mind, shudders crawling to the tips of my wing claws. He would have to approach me first, and sitting in the shadows wouldn't let that happen. I rose higher, leaving the crowded space of the buildings.

There's nothing to hide me here. I'm in the open. My bright red hair and blonde banes loudly announced me to all and my pale skin guaranteed I'd be found. I couldn't sense him anyway, smell, nothing. I took a moment to try that rapid descent he did and pressed my wings hard to my body, falling freely.

It wasn't as easy as he made it seemed, a fact I scarily discovered as I tried to right myself to unfold my wings, but the fall kept them bellowing outward. "Damn it!" I hissed trying hard to turn over. By good fortune, I was able to yank my wing out and feel the air smash it outward. It hurt so much, the pressure of air forcing my wings open.

"That was foolish." A chilled, deep voice said and I felt those shudders return with a vengeance as my heart threatened to leave my chest. My skin warmed and cooled, dizziness flashing before my eyes. I caught my bearings a moment after clearing my vision. The male, he was right there. So close, so near, that the glowing yellow in his eyes looked to burn straight through me.

He's more beautiful to look at up close, more than I realized. All this time I've seen him from a distance, hidden beneath false mortal skin. It did him no justice. He had such clean, smooth flesh, colored a rich cooper. His massive wingspan held a darker shade of that color and a different texture. Moonlight reflected off the surface the way a lantern glimmered from off a satin gown. My own wings were furred like velvet. The wind combing through his savage colored mane made me remember those times I stared at my mother's candle flames.

It thrilled me to see him flying next to me, or more above me. I had to angle my head and tilt up to see the bright yellow glow in his eyes. He's so damn beautiful. A vision.

"Hello," I smiled shyly. "My name's Yugi." That's the best I could do? After stalking this male for weeks and practicing what I'd say, this is all I could come up with? How pathetic.

Then he nodded at me and shifted in midflight to hover above me, arms folded over his nude chest. Without warning he changed positions, swinging in a graceful half circle to fly beneath me. How on earth does he do it? I'd be mad with fear, flying with my back to ground. His hard focusing gaze made me nervous, as if he were studying every detail about me, searching for something.

"You're quite young," he silently confirmed, "and alive. How is this possible? You're a half-breed. The stench of human cloaks you like a shadow."

I flinched at the growled _'human'_ part of his sentence. I didn't know how to respond to that really. Angering him was the last thing I wanted to do. "My mother is human, my father . . ." I paused before revealing more. Not that I'd need to. The rest is self-explanatory. "My father wasn't."

He bit his lip, as the glow left his eyes. They were a dark lavender tone. Flower vendors would sell flowers that color to the young maidens and cheery lasses back then. They weren't as lovely as his eyes are. Was there anything on him that wasn't amazing?

I glanced up in time to miss catching the corner of a building and he glided passed it without breaking his flight stride. "I've watch—" I stopped saying that too. I doubt he'd be too pleased to hear I've been stalking him since I found him. "I've been awake for several months now."

"The spell cast on you, what was the incantation?" he questioned, closing his eyes and simply flowing without a care or worry. I envied the masterful way he commanded such control.

"Sleep well into the dead of night and awaken not until it's safe to take flight," I recited in Latin and translated to English.

"Hmph," he chuckled. "Yet you awaken in our darkest time?" He nodded again and straightened his wings, curving under to gain altitude next to me. He smirked wickedly. "Very young indeed, lad." Sarcasm rolled in and out of his tone like clear water. I amused him. Strangely, that didn't bother me too much. He maneuvered a short distance to spread his arms out and spun in place. His smirk fell away. "What purpose does that sleep serve? You're a beast out of time, mixed in the conspiracies and toils of a world you've had no time to learn of."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Mother says it's to protect me." I wish there were more I could tell him, but that's all I could really get from my mother before she died.

"Now I see where you received the foolishness." The male rose higher. I did as well, matching him as best I could. He seemed to notice and smirked again. He didn't sound entirely displeased with my mother's spell or my presence. I hoped to take that as a sign of acceptance.

As we traveled through the clouds, I found he'd been leading me far from that fortress building. There was one coming up, not as tall, but well within landing distance. He beckoned for me to follow. I landed alongside him, the sheer height of him catching me off guard. Distance was a poor judge of the true form it seemed.

"You've done well to stay hidden this long. Not even I could sense you." He circled me slowly, sniffing in areas by my head and my wing claws. "How long have you known of me?"

I did my best not to jump or stir whenever he drew close or quietly snarled at my human scent. I knew he wouldn't attack. He was analyzing me, checking to see how much of a threat I could potentially grow into. I kept my eyes down and relaxed my wings around my shoulders.

"For some time. I never made myself known because," I sighed softly, "I didn't know how you'd take to me. I've never been around a Full Blood before. My station didn't allow me to be seen by you in the past. . . I'd hoped with so few of us alive, maybe," I lifted my gaze up to see his eyes ablaze and lips pinched over a fang. I shut my mouth and looked down at my talons.

I waited with baited breath as he finished walking around me and began to pace back and forth, swaying the weight of his wings in his wake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his inspection of me continue, but he wasn't on edge. More like antsy and excited. His pointed talons appeared in my line of view.

"Speak up, lad," he voiced patiently. "And look to me when you do. Our old ways are dead and gone. You're your own person now."

I cautiously lifted my head and saw he meant it, having not struck me down when I looked him directly in the eyes. He didn't seem angry or bothered by me anymore. Full Bloods back then would have hit me for being so bold. He walked in front of me, cupping one clawed hand on his hip, tail lightly sliding along the stone roof.

"Why did you wait so long to approach me?" he asked, expecting a different answer then the last.

I thought a moment before speaking. I found myself listening to the tremoring base in his voice. What power it held, so thick and deep. I snuck a few more glances his way, trying to get used to simply looking at him with permission. Being treated like an equal felt so good.

"I don't often come into the city. There aren't many safe places to roost during the day or at night." I said honestly and blushed from having so much freewill to speak. Not that I'd want to stay in this city ever again. That attack before traumatized me. I doubt I'll ever truly sleep again. "It's dangerous here."

"It's always dangerous everywhere. Yet here you are. Why now?"

I knew he would notice that difference. I rolled my talons over the others, and licked my lips. "I see you flying often, during the days humans call Thursdays and Saturdays." My cheeks warmed and I felt ashamed finally admitting I've been spying on him, but lowering my gaze didn't help. I was level with his stomach muscles. Staring so intently at their magnificence wouldn't contribute to my cause at all. "My father disappeared before I was old enough to learn how to glide properly. You make it seem so effortless. So, I wanted to see if I could improve by watching how you do it." It was better to leave out the bit about me simply wanting to be near another just like me.

My survival wasn't an easy one. It hurt to speak for so long, my stomach cramped easily. The hunts were scarce in the city as was clean water. I lived off scrawny cats, rats and the occasional dog and drunk from puddles, but most of my diet consisted of digging through dumpsters and garbage cans. Seeing him glide and openly express his skill without fear kept me rejuvenated. Hunger pains were nothing in comparison to a body begging for companionship. He cured that pain for me. I wasn't alone anymore.

"Interesting," the male muttered, with a hint of surprise and irritation in his voice and I looked up into his face. He was glaring over the rooftop, and toward the sky like it was at fault. "If you were able to track me so easily, so will another. My flight patterns shouldn't be that predictable." When he went silent, I shifted from talon to talon, feeling out of space as he held the conversation more with himself then me. I didn't want him to change his habit because of me. I liked it the way it was.

The quietness surrounding us began to bother me a great deal, which was very weird since it was all I've had since awakening. It's just, to see him, hear him, be so close and able to speak with him, it drove the loneliness into hiding. He couldn't deny me this.

"I love the way you glide. You command the skies better than a falcon." He turned to look at me and I suddenly realized what I'd said. Damn it, my time alone is to blame. I would talk to myself and not fear the words that came from my mouth, but here he was right here.

He didn't seem displeased by my compliment and seemed amused. I felt the tension leave my wings and relaxed. "You want lessons? I say you could use them, making idiotic stunts like that." I blinked before realizing that he was actually offering me a chance to learn from him. I nodded jerkily. "You'll need to learn control mostly. Once you glide on your own, the rest will come easy. You need to practice death drops, sharp turns and dodging between tight spaces in the city." My heart sunk depressingly as my chances of being near him were dashed.

"I suppose," I murmured while staring at the ground. Disappointment enveloped me. How would I go about taking lessons from him when most of my days and nights were spent on surviving, searching for food and shelter? My kind needed protein and lots of it to sustain our bodies.

The only reason I managed to come to the city on those Thursdays and Saturdays is become I forgone eating to watch him glide. The neighborhood I lived in, a dank place named Harlem, was the safest place I could find. The humans there were too busy trying to kill each other to notice a lone beast hidden on their rooftops. It would take me hours to fly back there. I did find a decent dumpster not emptied by the homeless a few hours before sundown, but it's no doubt been picked of the best things.

"I'm famished and haven't eaten since dusk. I'm on my way to eat dinner. Care to join me?" The male spoke and I could only stare in disbelief because there's no way I'd just heard that.

"You have hunting grounds or know of better dumpsters nearby? I haven't find any good ones lately and have to fan out further. The cats and rats are good meals when I can catch them. Once or twice I was able to find a dog." Anticipation got the better of me and then his facial features changed, eyes burning a deep gold. I stepped back, wondering what I'd done wrong. Perhaps its better I stay quiet. Everything I say seems to disturb him or make him. What was I thinking? A Full Blood rummaging through a dumpster or eating common household pets? Of course he wouldn't degrade himself like that.

The light from the from his eyes didn't dim. "Trash? You've lived off trash and street vermin?" I nodded meekly, embarrassed. "No lad. We'll dine better than that. No trash. I'm taking you to my home. There's fresh food free of spoilage and isolation."

"I may come?"

"You may."

I bowed my head. "Thank you. . ." I spoke softly, thankful for this blessing. "Your name, please."

The male smirked at me. "I wondered how long we'd carry this conversation before you asked. I've gone by many names my long life, Abraham, Isaac, Benjamin, Canmore, Dominique, Demarcus, but my kind, when we were plenty, know me as Atem. You will too, lad."

Atem, a glorious, fitting name for him. He was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Now, follow me and do as I do." Atem leapt on the ledge and stood. "We'll take advantage of this flight; maybe get a gander at those clumsy gliding skills of yours." Atem said and jumped, disappearing moments before appearing high above.

A wide grin spread across my face. My dreams were reality. I'm about to receive gliding lessons from the most agile vampire of all time. That alone had me galloping to the side of the building and rushing off after him before he got too far ahead.

At first Atem started with tight barrel rolls, spiral dives and sudden airlifts that should've crippled his wings, as well as taking close turns around buildings as he traveled over the city. Not long into gliding, my shoulders and wings are throbbing, but I didn't show it. I staggered when we changed directions and I lost the airflow three times, but I refused to give up.

Breathing isn't easy either. The higher we'd go the less air there is to suck in. It was with a strong sense of envy that I turned to watch him do an impressive cartwheel and a bit saddened. My wing and shoulder muscles ached so much that if I dared to attempt his tricks, I'd likely fall to my death. I concentrated more on breathing and simply focused on following after him and taking in our surroundings. There weren't as many city lights now, most far behind us.

"Something wrong, lad?" I blinked shocked. Atem was gliding upside down under me and I smiled at him. He liked to show off.

"How much longer until we reach your haven?" I asked over the rushing winds and tried to keep my eyes open, praying it wasn't much further ahead.

"What's this? Tired already?" I nodded. It's not like I can hide how tired I am. I wasn't in the same shape he was. "Yugi, how often do you glide?"

"Not as much as I should," I answered and glanced up and around to make sure we didn't crash into anything. I didn't recognize the landmarks and streets here. Nothing was familiar. We were quite far from my neighborhood. I had no way of getting home. "Would it trouble you to put me up for the evening? I won't take up much space. I'm lost, I wasn't watching where we went." It's my fault for gazing at him like a fondling hatchling. Very stupid of me, I know.

Oh, I wondered if he let me stay once, he would always allow it. I wouldn't be a bother. I could always stay quiet. I've never had a problem doing that. Atem's home had to be safe if he'd survived this long. And he had food to share.

"There's room. I'll see about finding you a place to rest." Atem didn't condemn me for losing my way or comment on how easily tired I was to make it back on my own. He barrel rolled from under me and glided by my side. He stared at me strangely. I began to fidget spreading my wings wider. Maybe he's studying my form, am I doing it correctly?

"You're very skittish," he commented. "Youth is wasted on you. Our kind has no fear, no sense of the word or emotion."

"It's the first time I've been near another like me."

"How old are you?"

"Not even a century."

Atem looked at me again, and I wanted for him to say more. He didn't for a while, simply letting the air currents flow under his wings. Whoever knew him in the past were lucky. I imagine being around him invited many adventures and fun times.

"Have you seen others like us?"

"Like you, no, myself, yes. But not for many centuries. Wiped clean from the earth, I'm sure. Half breeds were killed off before the rest of us."

I felt a wave of pain and sorrow at that. I knew we were few in number, but for there only to be two left? How was it possible to clear away our existence when I remember us swallowing the skies with our presence. Not a night went by when the moon didn't reveal clans hunting above the villages. I know I wasn't entire vampire, but to assume I may meet the same fate.

"I'm a vampire too. You see that don't you?" I asked, fearful of his answer. He wouldn't abandon me after offering me shelter because of my human scent blood, would he?

Atem smiled a little at me. "You're as much a brother as my perished kin," he spoke and carried himself higher and moved ahead of me. He angled his wings to the side and I did the same. There were only trees and distant fields covering the landscape. "Nearly there, lad. Hang tough."

I sighed, grateful for the update, but then the push I suddenly felt on my back and tug on my tail had me struggling to stay airborne. I gasped, and flared out my wings to keep lift and once I straightened, Atem was hovering in front of me. "Come get me, boy!" He yelled and tore off with great speed and a cheerful laugh.

I stared dumbfounded before I smirked and tried to go after him. I growled lowly in pain as I attempted his flight pattern, the twists, sharp turns and banking motions, nearly slamming into a tree, but I was having too much fun to pay mind to my aches and pains. I tried to rise up over him, but he countered and I found myself left behind, looking at the ridges and grooves in his feet.

Once he came down in the backyard of an enormous house, I followed and looked around with wide eyes. The grassy lawn is giant, flat and even and the back porch light was on. "Step up, lad. Don't doddle." Atem waved for me to hurry inside.

"This is your home?" I asked and stared around at the neatly trimmed shrubbery and cobblestone paths. I took as much of the property in as my eyes allowed in a single sweep. It was beautiful and the house, a grand gala. "It's lovely," I whispered and searched the yard for a good place to lay it down for the night. It was safer than I expected, not a single human within range. I could blend in just fine behind the bushes and he'd never see me.

"Your innocence is refreshing," Atem told me as he redrew a key from inside his pants pocket and opened the back door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll see about fixing dinner." He stepped to the side and swept his hand forward. Mentions of food made me swallow eagerly. Food, real food, I've gone nights hungry and the prospect of finally having a good meal was a treat.

"You're kind," I said and entered, Atem closing and locking the door behind us. We entered the kitchen portion of the house, a rather large space with bright white designs and even brightly shining utensils, pots and pans. He motioned toward a steel stool with a pillow cushion while he went in the middle of the kitchen and to the large black refrigerator. There's food spread everywhere on the counter, fruits, vegetables and a machine I saw a human woman use to make juice. The smells were enticing and I wanted so badly to reach out and just inhale the scent of real, fresh fruit not damaged by pests or blemished by the elements.

Atem pulled out item after item, sitting them on the counter and I sat by, feeling as if I should do something to help, but knew best to stay out of his way. "How are you able to transform and look like them? The humans I mean. Is that how you're able to own this home?"

"We're all able to transform, lad, even Half Breeds." Atem voiced into the fridge, but his words traveled over to my pointed ears easily enough. "I've lived a very long time. I own more than one house and I'll need to, to travel for my business and hunts. This address belongs to Zane Alexander McCormack, me."

I paused a moment to think it over, and it dawned on me, that it would make sense to blend in as much as possible with the humans. Taking on a persona would indeed help that.

"I see," I said, because I felt it was appropriate to answer. But just think of me buying and owning a home? I could never, looking the way I do. Atem clearly knew how to accommodate living with the humans better than me. His skills went beyond gliding so well.

"So Yugi, do you have any preferences for dinner tonight? Pick between chicken, steak, beef, there's shellfish too or we could," Atem stared at me and I guess my eyes spoke for me. Everything he said sounded delicious. "Alright, a little of everything then." I smile big. Thank God my instincts didn't fail me. I like this vampire. He only got better the more I learned of him.

I sat quietly as he cooked for us. He'd folded his wings in around his body, using his wing claws to clip them under his chin. I wish I knew how to better take care of myself, but I've never cooked a day in my life. Father provided the blood for me and Mother cooked the cow meat.

An apple appeared in front of me. I looked up, but Atem was already back at the stove device, cooking.

"Thank you so much." I felt ashamed, snatching it off the counter so fast and sinking my fangs inside. Juices flooded my mouth, and I imagined this is how it felt to bite into flesh. The apple was nothing but a naked core in seconds and I vaguely debated on eating that too.

"You say your mother placed you in a magical slumber," Atem said he as he eyed me from the stove. "How long ago was that?"

I grimaced, because I was so out of sorts with my timeframe. The year is 2014 now. "The calendar said the 19th day of July 1614."

"Four hundred years exactly. Today is July 19th of 2014." Atem continued cooking, moving from pot to pan, and looking inside the contraption at the hunk of beef he placed inside. "You weren't ever seen by humans?"

"Some, but none that believe I'm real. There was once when I fell asleep in an alley. Humans found me and attacked. I knew then this time was different from the one I was born. Here, they dominate." Atem tensed hard at my story, and the flash of gold in his eyes weren't missed. I said nothing more and allowed him to do most of the talking; only answering when asked a question. He fed me two more apples.

It was difficult to listen to him while the air smelt so potent and thick with smells of meat; I felt I could lick the air and be full instantly. I settled with inhaling deeply and ignoring my stomach's growls. He finished soon and sat a full plate in front of me, covered to the rim with chopped meats and cooked vegetables. He ate using the human utensils with ease, even if his talons seemed too large for them. I mimicked as best I could, wanting to show I was a quick study, but I dropped the pointy one on the floor twice and decided the round one wasn't as hard to use.

Not even Mother cooked meals this full of flavor and I found myself close-eyed and moaning from the taste.

"Easy, lad," Atem said amused. "The meat won't leave your plate."

I swallowed, muttered a quick sorry and tried to eat slower. He refilled my plate as many times as I emptied it and I didn't disappoint, licking it clean when none remained. Being full was so foreign, I hadn't felt like this in ages. My jaw opened wide as I yawned, my fangs extended out and I felt my wings protest from the long journey here. I nervously glanced around the home, noting it's full height and glory.

Atem was putting our dishes inside a machine to clean them when I stepped off the stool and waited. My talons rolled one over the other as I thought to question something he said earlier. I opened my mouth to speak, but found my words interrupted by another yawn.

"You need sleep," he said to me.

"I'm still allowed to stay the night?"

"Of course."

I nodded, and continued waiting. As I did, I circled around and found a thin picture book sitting on a wooden table. I glanced over at Atem, still squatting low in front of the machine. I hesitated to pick it up. He wouldn't mind if I read it right? Mother taught me how. I picked it up and stared at the front cover. There's a man in front of it, red eyed and handsome; not too bad off as a human, but there's something odd about him.

I couldn't quite place it.

The lights flicked off and I jumped, quick to return the book where I found it. Atem came around, picked it up and gave it to me. I took it back, tracing my talon over the man's face, finding him difficult to look away from. It's mine now.

I held it close to my chest. He gave me a gift. "Thank you."

"Come," he waved for me to follow. "You'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"A bed?" I squeaked.

Atem blinked at me and frowned. "Or would you rather stay in the backyard?"

"No, no, a bed is perfect." An entire bed to myself. He's far too kind for words. I trailed after him, watching my step as we climbed the stairs. I made sure to keep from pressing all of my weight down too heavily into the stairwell, lest I left a gapping hole.

There's better lighting up here. He'd touch the wall and they'd brighten the hall. So many doors and windows were around us. The house looked bigger inside, then it did on the outside. He stopped at the last one to our left and stepped inside. It wasn't at all as big as the rest of the house. I was glad, I didn't need so much space. The bed was gigantic covered, in fine satin, silks and cushiony fat pillows. I closed my eyes at this fantasy. It's too much.

"Thank you," I muttered again.

Atem nodded, folding his arms under his wings. "Give it a try."

I did, moving to sit on the edge after lifting my tail. I sunk deep into the cushion and the clean, cool sheets felt wonderful against my heated skin. It didn't feel right to dirty them with my soiled clothing and so I started to take them off. Atem didn't stop looking as I worked the tattered brown tunic off my wings and stepped free of it. I felt his eyes still staring as I pulled back the covers and sunk inside.

I was so scared this was all a dream, this lavish blessing. I turned to face him. He'd moved further into the room, and went passed my bed to the tall window, flinging the curtains open to reveal the moon in full view. Daybreak would be upon us before I knew it.

"You'll be safe here, Yugi." Atem spoke and faced me, the gold glow in his eyes again. "I promise."

I nodded. I believed him. "Thank you," I couldn't help saying it again and knew I would say it more in the future. Beneath the covers, I curled into myself and wrapped my arms and wings around me. I listened to the soft click and rip of his talons tearing into the carpet until he closed the door behind him. I'd never felt so safe in life. I cozied into my bed and allowed sleep to consume me.

Please, please God. When I wake up tomorrow, don't let this be a dream.

For once in so long, I felt like I belonged.


	2. Discoveries

**Author's Rant:** Wow, thanks so much my loves! Enjoy!

* * *

**Discoveries**

* * *

Mother's arms were as warm as these sheets, the kind of heat that never failed to let me know I was safe. It's how I woke up, hopelessly lost beneath the thick blankets, the sheltered embrace of my wings and wrapped in my old skin. I heard it tearing as I opened my eyes, stretching my talons and claws forward. The roar from my lips was a morning routine I couldn't help, echoing through my room.

My fleshy cocoon kept me clean, and healed whatever wounds I had. Too bad I can't say it does the same for my clothes. Brushing away the dry skin, I slipped from under the covers and glanced around the room. The curtains were drawn close. Only a sliver of sunshine shun through. Atem must've came back in here to shield me from the sun.

He needn't have bothered. Another helpful ability of my cocoon was keeping the sun away when I awakened. Now that I was freed, I knew hot to protect myself from the sunlight. I shrugged on my tunic, forcing my wings through the back opening and left my room to search for the male that'd been here for me. It still felt as though I'm stuck in an illusion and any second my mother would come for me.

All the windows in the house had their curtains closed. I wonder if that's more for Atem's benefit or my own. "Atem?" I called out as I walked down the stairs. My wing claw tapped the chandelier above my head and I quickly fastened them around my shoulders. The last thing I wanted was to break my savior's treasures.

I walked into the parlor room. The wide windows and glass doors were covered as well. The kitchen light turned on. I breathed an easy sigh when I saw Atem sitting on the stool, reading from a paper. "Hello." I moved closed and realized he wasn't in his real form. He'd changed to that human persona, hair brushed off his face and sleek as lantern oil. He wore a suit of dark black, made of a strange texture and a red ribbon around his neck. "You're human now."

"No, and I never will be. Don't ever call me that again." Atem answered, sipping from a cup of something steaming. He managed to change the subject before I could question it further. "I have breakfast ready for you. Sit, we'll discuss your lessons while you eat." He folded his paper and stood to walk deeper into the kitchen.

I sat in the stool he used, wiggling over the warmth left behind. Looking at him in this form, he appeared shorter and not as thickly muscled. Where did he put his wings, tail and ears when in this form? It's a question I was dying to ask because we didn't go through magical changes as fairies or dark elves. As far as I knew we didn't.

"It isn't well that you tire so easily, lad," Atem said. "In this day and age, humans are more versatile in their attacks. Not even I'm capable of shaking a helicopter once it's in pursuit. You'll need to be more astute and agile."

_Helicopter?_ Oh, I wonder if he means those mechanical birds with the whirling wings. Yes, I've seen those frequently flying in the city's at night with a stream of bright light coming from its nose. That aside, I couldn't stop grinning at his words. After so long of being alone and admiring his abilities, he was going to help me learn, teach me to be the best. If by some ray of hope I could absorb the tiniest bit of his skill, I know I would've been the envy of most Full Bloods back then. There were powerful gliders, many that have attempted to do as many dangerous acts as he, but none had the beauty in the air as Atem. I wanted to get started so badly that the prospect of hunger didn't bother me. I was tempted to request we skip the meal and go on with the gliding.

"You're rather scrawny for your age," Atem spoke up, placing a glass plate down in front of me, heaping with crispy pork strips and eggs. "Most males have a solid chest at this point. We need to build up your strength. Your diet was doing your body no justice and you'll need the protein to produce stronger gliding muscles. I expect no less from you once we've started your training."

I looked up at him in awe, then down at my meal. I. . . I didn't know what to say. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, so much so that I balled my talons together and pressed it hard to my chest for fear it'd rip free. One meal like this wasn't going to cure months of eating rubbish and vermin. Atem had to know this.

He is going to keep me.

I'm going to stay.

My eyes got watery and blurry and something cloaked in my throat, so stuffy I couldn't speak. I managed a brisk nod, pulled my plate to me and began to eat. I dare not ask in case I'm wrong, but there's no way to see any other way. My hand shook as I tried to bring the eggs to my mouth and I chewed quietly, no longer in a rush to get into gliding. This meal came with an everlasting promise. How could I not sit here and savor it?

This is a very beautiful house, the landscape just as fascinating. Tall brick walls encircled the property and I could easily see myself living here forever. Atem had food, an icebox full of it. He said he'd teach me how to better my gliding skills and he knew practically all there is about it. He's willing to treat me like an equal of his status. I sucked in a heavy breath and let it out as I watched him move to lean his elbow on the counter and continue reading from his paper.

"I'll leave you here until nightfall," Atem began to speak, and I stopped eating to listen, but he flicked his wrist for me to continued my meal while he spoke. "My work requires me to be gone for hours, but the next few days I'll take off to spend it on your lessons. The distance to and from here will be a decent enough warm up for you."

"Thank you." I whispered after I swallowed my food.

"It's nothing. My body's getting slower, flaccid even. I could use the work out as well. Teaching you will provide the necessary exercise. I'll make sure of it." Atem smirked at me and I felt my stomach flutter. That settled my fears and insecurities there. He was definitely keeping me here.

My stomach filled up quickly, and I struggled to eat every morsel given. I hoped me being so swelled with food wouldn't give me problems in the air. I can't afford to slow him down.

"How was your mother able to use magic? Not many humans learned Latin back then." Atem flipped to another page.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "It's mystery to me too." Mother taught it to me when I was younger, when most children were outside playing.

I yawned again and stretched my arms. My body still felt odd, being full, but now I was sleepy too.

"Don't you have other clothes?"

I blushed, looking down at my tattered tunic and glanced away. Stains of all sorts blemished it from collar to rim. I think it was blue when I first wore it. Now, it had this dingy brown tint to it that made it seem I'd rolled in the mud with pigs. "I'm comfortable in it."

Atem shrugged, drinking from his cup again.

"Will you eat breakfast too?"

"I don't need to. My body sustains energy in this form."

"How?"

"Solar. Human skin can absorb the sun flare much easier than we can."

I nodded because it felt as though I should. I didn't understand what he explained to me; solar, human skin absorbing the sun's flare? Nothing but riddles.

Atem suddenly stood up, folding his paper and putting it aside. "Go back upstairs, get some rest. You'll need your strength for tonight." I nodded and slipped from my stool, going for the stairs. I paused at the base and looked over my shoulder, watching him gather his things. My fangs nibbled over my bottom lip as I contemplated asking him something. I decided it couldn't hurt anything and I so desperately wanted to understand.

"Why?"

Atem stopped at the front door and slowly looked up at me. For the longest, he said nothing, only staring hard into my eyes. The intensity was so strong I looked away. "I don't owe you an explanation for my actions," he calmly answered, a flash of red in his eyes. "Accept destiny as it's presented to you. Don't question fate. God knows I've done my best not to all these years."

"But how long? When did it all happen?"

"You'll learn soon enough, boy. Go rest," he ordered with a lingering glare.

His answer didn't make me happy, but I accepted his it all the same. Atem went out the door without another word. That small conversation left me feeling as if I'd glided around the world. I headed to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, feeling twice as tired as I thought I was. Sleep was the only thing I wanted now. Answers, I could get later.

* * *

Several times excitement aroused me from sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting, rocking my talons above the carpet. Not once did I leave my room, not from fear, but respect of his home. I'm not sure where I am or am not allowed to venture in this house just yet. Sunset took longer than usual to get here, longer than those starving days hidden behind dumpsters and the shade of roof corners.

I heard a slam outside and ran to the window. It left a wide opening to the forestry, but a small glimpse to the front entrance as well. I spotted Atem getting out of a black thing that went away in a cloud of dust. His eyes immediately went straight to my window. He smiled and before my eyes, he suddenly doubled over, clutching at his sides, howling in pain. What's happening to him? He's being tortured! I forced the windows open and stepped onto the balcony, prepared to rush down and see what's wrong.

In my haste, I see my help isn't needed. His pained groans and deep growls came with the foul sound of skin tearing from his body and crackling bones stretching into wings. Feet rose and gained talons, his hair fanned forth and in his final stretch, a completed roar terrified the birds roosting in their nests. So he was transforming. I sighed relieved. I was so worried that something else was going on.

I grabbed onto the stony rail and jumped over the edge, landing in the yard. I hurried up to him. This is him. This tall male is the one I remember, fangs, pointy ears and deeply tanned skin. I prefer him this way.

"Ready, lad?" At my nod, he started walking towards the house. He hoped onto the wall, dug his claws into the brick and started climbing. "I usually take off from the second floor. This is going to be a bit challenging for you, so brace yourself." He spoke as I followed behind. He leapt over the edge and grabbed my wrist, slinging me over with ease. "Stretch your wings out to catch the air fast; otherwise you'll fall before you have the chance to take off. Clear?" I nodded to show I was listening to everything, but he shouldn't worry. I'm used to taking off from perches close to the ground because that Harlem neighborhood didn't have many tall skyscrapers. It's one skill I can say I'm pretty confident with.

He went on talking and I paid attention. "You were exhausted last night, but sleep should have rejuvenated you." I nodded again, nothing's wrong. "Good, we'll push you hard each night until you've built enough endurance to carry yourself further distances."

I slowed my steps following him toward the edge of the balcony. I caught his wrist, realized what I'd done and quickly let go. Atem looked at me strangely. I looked off. "I don't know how I can thank you enough for this." Sure, he hadn't outright said it, but with all this, it's solid as stone that I'd be staying here for good.

Atem snorted, looked thoughtful and as he turned to me, I couldn't look away from his searching eyes. "We'll how appreciative you are after I have you dragging the ground tonight," he said it gruffly, but I was far from caring. I'd expect that from a serious teacher and I'm eager to prove myself by working hard to show I can get better. More so, I'm excited to see him in the sky again. I'm going to be there with him, up close.

We leapt from the balcony ledge together and the slightly surprised expression on his face made me feel glad as he noticed I had no problem with a low level take off.

"Not bad lad," he praised and I was proud all over. "We'll glide as far as my business and back," he said as he rose up to match me in the air. Gazing around at my surroundings, I remembered this was the direction I'd come from last night. He hadn't corrected me, so I must be going the right way. "Once we arrive there's something I want to check out." His words bothered me a little.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your parentage."

My lips thinned. "Why does it matter?" I asked and rose higher. He matched me easily and was graceful enough not to brush against me despite gliding so close.

"I'm curious. Your wing pattern isn't familiar to me." Atem smirked. "I have a hunch as to what clan your father is from, but I can't be entirely sure until I test your blood. You may be surprised, me as well."

I felt uncomfortable at that moment, very extremely uncomfortable. I didn't really know the name of my clan's mere existence was testimony to my parents forbidden relationship. He's the predator and she's the prey. My voice was almost too soft to hear over the rushing winds. "Probably not as surprising."

"We'll see." Atem's words were as low as mine and then he went quiet. I studied the landmarks passing beneath us and angled our travel in another direction. This was far as I remember. From here, I'll need him to lead. "You say you're barely a century, by your fiftieth year you should've found a mate. Why hadn't you or had you?"

I hated this question more than the others he's asked of me. I sighed and thought a while. "The Full Blood Females in my father's clan forbid me from rutting," I paused and waited for the predictable response.

"You were forbidden?" Atem asked and there was innocent confusion so I considered how to put it properly. I remember during the full moon when the spell of feminine heat and masculine musk filled the fields and skies like roaming spider webs carried by the breeze. The aroma of sex intoxicated me. "Why would they?"

"They didn't want added competition for their daughters. I was a threat." I gulped, nervous and afraid. _Please don't abandon me_ _for who I am_, I prayed, scared. I needed him.

"Added competition?" I sighed long and hard. Atem wasn't going to let this go. My nervousness nearly got the better of me when a sharp wind pushed into my wing and I stumbled far more than I should have. I was embarrassed of myself on messing up a straight glide when it was the easiest skill to know. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he's still watching me close with a frown. That soul-searching glare was intimidating and I was so scared of what he was thinking. Maybe—maybe the truth wouldn't hurt.

"I prefer males. I had no sort of interest in their daughters. It's one of the reasons the higher mothers called me Yugi; a trickster playing hurtful games." I never went against my name. I didn't learn of it's true meaning until I'd become attached to it. By then it didn't matter. Yugi is my name and I lived with it and it's cruel placement upon me, but I will never forget how the demonic glows and haunting glints of their fangs glistened in the moonlight whenever they saw me.

Not normal, out of touch with their ways, is what the elders claimed and they so easily blamed my human half for it.

Atem had a small, pleased smile on his face. "So competition was what they feared for their daughters. It's good they realize they're not perfect." His smile was conniving and fueled with a foreign bitterness, but I was glad my story made him happy for whatever reason. He didn't say anything else about it, he merely turned off a little and started guiding me toward the main city.

It was quiet as we journeyed on and I assume he needed time to think, so I didn't speak. I used my time to concentrate on learning the way. If I was going to be living with him as well as training, I'd likely take this route often on my own. At least, when he's comfortable allowing me out on my own. I focused on the landmarks I think he used and every time he turned, I looked around for what he was using to mark the path.

I memorized the latest landmark as he turned and the rough shove in the middle of my back and me tensing in shock and falling. When I managed to catch the air currents again, I looked up to see him laughing, and waved before he shot off. I grinned, turned sharply as I could and gave chase. He has no idea how much I like this game.

Incredible. Look at him, he's amazing and I was in such awe trying to follow and gain height as fast as him. I couldn't keep up. I felt languid and slow, but I did manage to match his speed. I watched as he sped between the metal cables of a bridge, sweeping through the gapes again and again, almost like he were a threaded needle through fabric. Diving in and out he went, in all the time it took for me to glide after him at normal speed.

Atem laughed at my shocked expression when he noticed it and that's when I realized I'd been staring at him foolishly. "Not going to give it a go, lad?" he taunted, but observing him do it, I didn't really think I could so soon. I had difficult doing sharp turns and sudden banks.

"Maybe, someday." I told him as he lowered to glide by me again. Looking at the thickly braided bridge cables, I looked at him, hopeful. "You think I can?"

"We'll work on it until you can." Atem turned to face the city lights lining the horizon. We were nearly there. "In the meanwhile, I want you to push yourself a bit more. Therefore. . ." His words faded to a whisper and when I glanced to my left my eyes widened. He wasn't there. Where'd he go? I couldn't have lost him that quickly. I looked around frantic, but the hard push on my back answered my question. "Catch me, boy!" Atem shouted and glided off.

The chase was on again, a fierce determination alive inside me, but it was short lived. I was getting closer to him and reached out in anticipation of grabbing him by his tail at least. I was smiling, nearly in reach, but a sudden blinding pain squeezed in my shoulders and ran down my back. Something's wrong. "Gah!" I lost attitude fast as my right wing began to quiver in pain. "Help me!" I called out, trying so hard to straighten my wing and carry myself to a rooftop safely.

"Arggghhh," I growled, gritting my fangs against the fiery agony. I crashed into the rooftop, catching on my hands and knees. The sting of impact didn't matter, not as much as the protesting pain in my wing. My back pains weren't anything I'd ever felt, so full of random spasms and I turned a little to reach it, but that made it worse. "Atem!"

"There, there, boy. I have you." Atem landed beside me quickly and I felt his warm hands grip my wing, rubbing over my hurting muscle. "Easy lad. Cramping like that, I had no idea you were this bad off."

"Is that why it hurts, ah," I grounded angrily. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Shh, here, here now," Atem soothingly said, voice like silk, and I grimaced with each tender squeeze and caress, knowing it had to be done. It hurt so much. He kept rubbing and pressing his claws in certain parts where they ached the most until the flare was no longer prevalent. I sighed when it reached that point, but Atem didn't let up on helping my wing muscle. Now he was using his other hand to move my wing up and down a little, forward and backward.

"Damn it," I hissed. "I thought I was doing well for my first lesson." I rolled my shoulder and leaned into his touch. It felt amazing, the way he moved along my wing frame. I pushed into it, probably enough to notice, but Atem didn't stop helping. I could never reach all of those muscles myself.

He continued rubbing, now caressing the surrounding muscles where my hurt wing was thinnest "It's dangerous to overdo it. Did you ever glide at all on your own?"

"Just short jumps between buildings and on the days you glided in the city." I answered him honestly. I avoided going out often to save up the energy to fly those two days, but apparently it wasn't enough exercise. I wish I would have had more practice.

"Stand up," Atem ordered sternly, helping me with a sharp yank. Then he clutched my wing joints more firmly, and I decided right then that my near death experience was well worth the price to pay for this moment. This is nice. Only my mother ever touched me this gently before and I found myself staying quiet so he could focus more on me. "Listen, my company's not far off from here. We'll stop there, let you rest up a bit. I'll have a look at your genetics, and we'll go back."

"Alright," I murmured, a little angry with myself for ruining our fun.

"How do you feel?"

I reached over my shoulder and touch my wing, "Better, I think."

"Push your wings back and lift them up as high as you can," Atem said after he finished massaging my wing and stepped around in front of me. I did as he said. It hurt a bit, but nothing like it had. "How's that? Better?"

"I'm fine, I think." I moved my wings out further from my body and stretched him out and wide apart.

Atem tilted his head to the side, rubbing a claw under his chin. A devilish smirk spread across his lips. "Nice wingspan," his voice rumbled like a quake beneath the ground. I blushed, unsure of the joke was hopped onto the ledge. "Can you make it on your own?"

I nodded. The surrounding neighborhood was one I'm familiar with. His company building isn't that far. Subtle breezes curled in the air. Atem caught the first current flowing through and soared on, me jumping after him. We had an easier flight there without incident. Atem made sure to fly next to me the whole time.

* * *

"Pars Lunae, Moon Wing." Atem spoke from in front of a large black glass of some kind that flashed with pictures and words, but I hadn't been paying much mind to his words until now. I'd been resting in a cushioned love seat—that's what he called it and I felt odd sitting on something meant for lovers. Pictures of humans littered over the walls. It was nice to know he had friends, maybe. Windows circled around this office. He couldn't miss anything. I'm surprised he never caught me looking at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Pars Lunae. Loosely translated, you're of the Moon Wing Clan. That explains why your wing color's that shade and your wing claws look dull. Your clan's never been involved in battle. Too peaceful."

I stroked the top of arm where he'd drew blood through a needle. We've been here for hours since then, with him moving about using strange devices and looking through them with one eye. To hear him being able to learn of my clan's name was astounding. And through my blood, no less. This time makes all sorts of mysteries possible.

I looked over at Atem and noticed he looked a little perplexed as well. "Odd that you don't know much about your own heritage. Didn't your father ever tell you stories?" Atem turned around in his chair and leaned back, folding his arms, wings resting over the back. I fully relaxed, relieved that him learning about my family line hadn't ruined anything for me.

"No. Whenever I asked, he'd always say I need not know of a family that couldn't accept a gift as precious as me. You get tired of hearing the same song, same verse," I said bitterly, closing my wings over my shoulders. Even if they were cruel at times, that never stopped me from wanting to know as much as I could of them.

Atem's attention was on me and he stared for a long moment with a hint of smile. "He spoke the truth. Needn't waste your time with a clan that'd only cast you off like a scar. You're sure to do a lot better with me."

I looked around the office again, the enormous space seeming too large for anyone. A chill was in the air I didn't care for and I stood to enclose my wings tighter. "There's nothing wrong with me being a Moon Wing is there?" I asked, partly nervous from the studying glare he gave that shining glass with words and partly scared for what he may say.

"From what I can see, no." Atem looked up from the screen and at me. "I'll study your blood more. Perhaps I'll figure out a little more about your people. See if there are heritable diseases, you may have gained. We don't want any surprises." I definitely didn't, I thought, but felt better knowing that he had the technique to do all of these things. "How is your reading?" Atem asked and beckoned me toward him to look at the shining glass.

With my eyes that glowed white sometimes, not even my gaze could shine as brightly as this screen. I blinked and turned away, but the glow in my eyes remained hot and the rest of the world looked as blinding as a beam of moonlight. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed until I didn't feel the heat of light leave my eyes. I looked at the wording closely, but my eyes flashed again and I turned away.

"It's difficult to see." Atem could look at the words without his eyes glowing. I guess it's another skill for me to learn. "My mother taught me how to read some. I mean, I have an understanding of words." With the countless days and nights she spent crouched over me reading from worn books that father brought back, I'm fairly confident I can read well.

"Here." Atem held out a sheet of paper in front of me. "You should read this."

I took it from his hand and focused on the tiny words. As I stood, I stared at the letters filled information about me. My name I recognized with ease. I stopped moving and a rush of light and a wave of knowledge hit me. I could read it. My eyes glowed to read over it in silence."Most of it . . . makes sense to me." I spoke after I could focus again and I noticed Atem looking at me with some concern. He'd moved from where he'd been, so time had passed. "I see now. The horror bequeath to our people . . . my clan died off first. A disease did it, wiped them out, our entire kinship. That's why there are no more of us." I muttered and sighed. "It started with the Moon Wings."

Atem grimly nodded. He already knew. "I'm going to copy all of these files. During the day you'll study these, double check for anything I may have missed."

"I doubt I have any better understanding then you." I glanced the screen again and the paper. "I'm the last of the Moon Wing Clan. My ancestors were the first to die from a disease that would flush out to the rest of our kin. I'd be surprised if I knew anything more."

Atem made a snorting, half-amused, half-annoyed sound and I blinked at him. He had a small grin. "You may surprise yourself, lad. As it is, you're the only one alive who may hold the answers I seek. I've searched since the chaos of our end." He narrowed his eyes at the shiny glass. "I suspect you'll remember more than you realize once you read up on it. You're not as useless as you put on."

I inwardly flinched at that accusation. I didn't really do—yes, yes I do. Not intentionally, but so he wouldn't chance getting his hopes up over a study he's obviously been working on for years. He'd just accepted me into his life. I didn't want to possibly risk messing that up.

Atem seemed to sense my mood because his grin faded and he stared at me for a moment before looking at the spread of papers in my hand. "It's not your fault, lad. None of us could have predicted this outcome, let alone your kin," he assured with a hinted anger, but a low tone. "Be grateful you weren't there. No one so young should play witness to life's cruel joke."

"I understand," I whispered softly. There wasn't anything either him or me could've done. Me being stuck in my own time would've obviously resulted in my own death. I vaguely wonder if that's what mother wanted to save me from, is that why she was so quick to cast me into that sleep? To prevent me from ending up like father and his people?

Carefully looking between the paper in my hand and those in his, I politely took his away and looked at it closely. "I need more time to study it. It's all so, complex. I may find something." I looked to him.

"I'll have all of these files emailed to my home computer. There's a printer that works just as fine as the ones here. Books, journals, files, whatever you think you'll need, don't hesitate to let me know."

I nodded, doing my best to keep up with all these new words. Memorizing new terms, especially how they were defined and used, would be a daunting task. I didn't mind. I'm willing to learn anything to find my proper place in his clan. It sounds like a complicated job he had to do, sending this email to his printer and it having to produce years upon years of my ancestral history. I like how dedicated he is to the cause. I'm able to help, that made things much better.

My assumptions weren't entirely right about Atem spending forever sending the email. Another hour went by and he'd managed to have the set of files and information sent to his home. He grabbed a bag from beneath his desk, a flat shiny round thing the shiny black glass spit out and stuffed it in his bag. Atem nodded for me to follow him toward the large windows, opened them and stepped on the edge. He took off toward the house. I wouldn't be comfortable calling it my home just yet, not until I had the security to believe it always will be.

Atem slung the bag on his back. "No games on the way back, lad. If you tire, tell me and we'll stop to rest." We rose higher than the last flight, wings grazing the wet dew of the night clouds.

Even this late, humans roamed their black streets, noisy, obnoxious, wanting attention draw to them. There's so many of them, like a never ending spill of ants from a mound. My thirst became evident as I spied a healthy few walking with skimpy clothing, flesh out, reflecting tauntingly from their unnatural lighting. My fangs nibbled my bottom lip and a low growl bubbled in my throat. I want to hunt, needed my thirst quenched. I've gone far too long without blood, but without my strength or experience, it'd be foolhardy to try. Since my child years, I nursed from Father. He hunted and brought the blood to me in his mouth or allow me to bite his hand and drink.

It's too much to ask the same of Atem. But soon, I need to forage out on my own. My wings quivered in anticipation. I hope it's real soon.

"You're lagging lad! Keep up!"

"Oh." I have lagged a good distance behind.

Atem was far ahead, but began to slow and hover above once he matched me. "Tired again?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just. . ." I glanced down at the fewer humans in view as we neared the city's boundaries.

Atem chuckled. "Not just yet, boy. You'll have your chance, but not for a while. There are many things you must learn first." He winked. "Until then, I'll do the hunting for the both of us."

I blinked and nodded my head, amazed he'd almost seemed to read my mind's desire and the way he winked made goosebumps pebble on my arms and tail. The rest of the trip home stayed quiet. I wish it hadn't. It left too much room to think about the things I shouldn't.

* * *

Several more nights pasted in Atem's home, some nights spent training my wings until they felt crippled and when if I could bare no more, he sends me off to another spare room and study all the papers his printer unfortunately conjured from its bowels. To some degree, I've learned the basics of how a computer works. It goes by another name too, laptop, and Atem said I was to practice typing words on its keyboard until I got the basis of the craft.

At some points, I felt as though I were making progress with my learnings, but the new files he gave made comprehension complicated. I couldn't quite make out everything he wanted to know of. The start of the disease and how it came to be. Who was the first to contract it and what is its overall origin? I glanced around the room that was now my personal office and glanced by the desk at the stacks of old books, novels and journals written by humans or humans that weren't truly human. I wanted to make sure I missed nothing, or over read something that could possibly include symptoms of the sickness.

The information is the same, repeating over and over just in different fashions. I had little to go on. At this rate, I'd only be going in circles without a new lead.

I've been at this for all hours of the day and most of the night. Atem checked in on me once since returning home, but I hadn't seen him again. I needed rest from this. The words blurred together and made my eyes squint.

Frustrated and a little hungry I stretched in my chair and turned from the computer. "Atem?" I called out and listened to the quiet home. No reply. I sighed and turned back in my leather chair and moved up on the computer to shut off the file I'd been studying and switched to the internet.

A fascinating wonder this device is. I type in a word and an oasis of information is bestowed upon me from many sources. Typing is challenging though. The stiff buttons were too small for my claws to press, but the round metal mouse thing was easy. I could use it to click on the symbols on my and make things appear or disappear.

Still, I would use the typing when I needed to. Like now, I typed in exactly what I needed and pages suddenly popped out of thin air. I wanted some new stories to read from this time and those I've missed during my slumber. I've seen Atem reading a book the other night, but looking at the plethora of books he possessed they weren't, well, all that interesting to me. I had the impression that he didn't read for the pleasure or fun very often since the large shelves of thick books I've found here are science and technology oriented. I've had enough of reading that stuff and wanted to escape to a place of imagination and adventure.

I found a site that had exactly what I was looking for. It was for buying books and they had so many to choose from. I browsed their collection, clicked around and found some with intriguing titles. My elbow accidentally brushed against one of the thick books Atem sat here for me to study. I sighed frustrated. They're so boring. I had no idea whether he'd buy me these books, but I wouldn't know by just sitting here.

He's my clan leader now, not that he's staked claim to that role, but with it came the responsibility of assuring their clan members were happy. _Books weren't really much right?_ It's what I recited as I left the room and went in search of Atem.

I also had no idea how the books would get here. Magic seemed a thing of past now, as if no one believed it existed, ever. I thought I heard a noise coming from upstairs, so I went up there and slowly walked toward the door I thought someone was behind. "Atem, are you in here?" I opened the door and froze in the doorway.

Indeed, I've found my leader. Atem is laying in a giant tub of water with hills of bubbles, his hair soaked to his head, eyes blissfully shut. I blinked rapidly, unable to look away.

"What is that you're doing?" I asked. The bountiful bubbles and water were thick and so deep, all I saw of him were his wide shoulders and folded wings. They showed that he was naked in the tub.

When he looked at me out of one eye, I got the feeling I wasn't welcome, and that I'd invaded on a private moment. I stood still, unsure of what to do. Should I leave him to this?

"I'm bathing, lad," Atem grunted at last and I heard the water shift as he did. He stared at me and I knew I was blushing as he wrapped her arms over the edge of the tub. "Shedding skin cleans you during the day, protects you from the sun, but I don't have that luxury anymore. A bargain trade in exchange for that falsified human form you've seen me in."

"Oh, I never thought," I muttered as I considered that. "Was it worth losing?" I said it, but he was shifting and the bubbles were shifting in waves and I was finding it hard to think straight. "I think it's a great ability, being able to resemble them."

"Yes, well, be careful what you consider a blessing or a curse." Atem's eyes flashed bright red a moment and faded back to normal. "Remember that boy, your virtue gifts are only given once. Rarely will you be happy with the decision and by then, it's too late to change it."

I nodded, and managed a quiet, "Oh," but my eyes were mesmerized on how the water made his skin glisten in a hypnotic way. Brown skin looked wonderful wet, and his hair was so shimmered such a rich red and deep black. His banes looked like ribbons framing his face. His lips curved just a little into a smirk and I found I was staring too hard and looked away. "Sorry I interrupted your, um," my mind searched for the correct word, "bath."

"It's fine." Atem reassured me with a light wave of his claws and I nodded, confused as to what else I should do now. I remained motionless in the door way and when his wings flexed upward and out behind him, I shifted to my other foot and found myself trying once more to get a glimpse of how the water moved with his wings and how bubbles clung to it. I could see distorted images of his body beneath the water. All brown and not a stitch of clothing in there. "You know, staring like that is quite rude," he said and my eyes guiltily snapped up to his face where he wore a cocky smirk. "I'd say this is a new sensation and I've been around for a long time."

"I'm sorry?" I made sure to keep my eyes on his face, no matter how hard it was. I managed well enough.

"None of my clan brothers ever looked at me the way you do," Atem mused and my face was the reddest it'd ever been and I glanced away entirely to concentrate on the bottle arrangements surrounding his sink. "A gay vampire, will wonders ever cease? They're so rare. I dare say I've never see one before." I grimaced and forbid myself from sighing over it. If there were any female vampires in this world, our kind would be in doomed. Of the two vampires alive in this world, I'm the one who'll ruin that chance. Not a fate I wanted to think over.

When he shifted and stood, my eyes grew bigger than my face and I failed to look away from his figure. Water tumbled down his body in cascading beads and transparent balls, leaving glistening flesh behind. His nipples are darker than I thought, almost a burnt chestnut or chocolate and for an instant I compared his to my pink nipples and flesh tone, but only a brief moment.

A deep, rumbling laugh lured my eyes to his face where he was shaking his head slowly. "Odd indeed." Atem gave a lopsided smirk and turned to grab a towel off a gold bar. "What's so urgent you needed to seek me out?" He began to towel off his torso and arms.

I stared with wide eyes, until I managed to pull my gaze away and looked at the interesting assortment of colorful scented bottles again. "Um, I was wondering if you buy me a couple of books, and maybe other things."

"Make a list of what you want and I'll pick it up tomorrow," he spoke and I felt a bit of envious that he could walk around in the sun without being harmed. I listened as Atem stepped out of the tub, and could hear his talon's click on the bathroom floor.

"Is it possible for someone to bring the books here?" I asked.

"I'm not here during the day to protect you," Atem spoke quietly. "I don't feel comfortable with a human in the yard where you're here alone. I'm able to get what you need." I looked at him at that moment. My eyes trailed over his face and he looked serious. Atem wanted to protect me. I felt shaky inside and warm.

"Thank you." It felt nice being cared about like that. When he suddenly removed the towel and lifted it up to dry his hair, leaving the rest of his body bare, I gulped. "Mercy." I blushed again and looked away. "I'll go make that list then." I rushed the words out and moved backwards toward the door.

As I made my way down the hall, I heard his gentle chuckling. I see now. Atem had been teasing me the entire time. I looked back toward the bathroom door as I tried to figure out how I could make such a fool of myself. The memory of his perfect body answered my question.


	3. Numbed

**Author's Rant: **Long story short, my laptop was in the shop for ages. It's finally fixed. We're back on schedule. Enjoy!

* * *

**Numbed**

* * *

Five more nights go by. I've stayed at Atem's house, never disturbing and doing my best to ignore the blush coloring my cheeks whenever I see him. He isn't aware or simply chooses to ignore his effect on me. Each night, from early dusk to daybreak we've glided around the neighborhoods and cities. The exercise wasn't to simply strengthen my endurance, but to ensure I remembered my way home.

Landmarks, damaged buildings, street signs, anything that stood out from others, I mentally marked as a path back.

There are more words in this time that Atem patiently teaches me. It's part of the lessons I learn along with having to study the computer files he's set up in a separate room. The spare space is dark, no lights or windows. I didn't need the light to see. It's perfect privacy.

Sometimes, I felt like I was making progress with my lessons. My wings ached and spasmed at the end of each flight, but it only encouraged me to work harder the next night. If there's no pain, there's nothing gained. I wish the same progress with my lessons could be said about the files. No matter how much I read through the millions of words, sentences and carefully analyzed—my most recently learned word—I can't seem to grasp new information.

I sighed and pushed away from my desk, stretching my arms. It's close to daybreak and my body felt rigid. I left the room and peeked out the door into the hall. I don't think I can ever get use the amount of space built into his home. For one person, who needed so much to roam when all you'll do is rest and eat?

I'd still believe I were still outside if it weren't for the ceiling of Catholic Angels spread above in immobile flight. I stare at them, thinking how ironic it must be to be illustrated and displayed inside the home of a creature that the devil took part in creating. My mother read stories to me about the devil's jealous of God's angels and sort out ways to do a better job. He created vampires to darken the earth, preparing the drain souls for hell.

I'm not quite sure where I fit into the mold. I don't often think on it unless the problem is often thrust in my face. Father constantly keeping me locked indoors was sure enough reason to dwell on it.

Atem's not like that. We glide the skies as equals. That alone provides plenty of belief that he probably would have treated me the same way back then . . . maybe.

A stream of light glowed from beneath the bathroom door. I timidly knocked, having remembered what happened the last time I intruded. Remembrance of Atem in the nude stimulated my blush again.

"Yes?" came his deep answer.

"I'm off to bed now. I just wanted to say good night."

Water softly lapped the side of the tub as Atem seemed to move around. "Have you learned anything else?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" He repeated, chuckling and that deep laughter sinking like rocks in my stomach. "You either have or haven't, lad."

I sighed, pressing my brow to the door. "I haven't . . . I'm sorry."

"We have time." More water splashed. "There's sliced turkey and chicken breast in the microwave. It's still warm. Eat before you rest."

"Yes." I left to do as he said. I noticed lately Atem often laughs at my expense. Not that I mind. At least I can spare him a laugh or two since it's not often he smiles for long. The plate of meat was there just as he said, steaming as if freshly cooked. Atem hadn't fully cooked it. Blood, thick and wonderfully crimson, pooled into the middle. My mouth watered. It wasn't blood from the meat, but human.

Genuine human blood sat absorbed inside the meats until the slabs took on the blood's brilliant shade. Hungry forsake my manners, I was so deprived of this life source. I devoured it, tearing into the turkey and sucking. It was either tears or the blood that wet my cheeks as happiness overwhelmed me.

Atem hunted for me. My clan leader went out and brought this back to me—mercy was it hot! It burned all the way down and stayed warm. It was gone in a minute and seconds, down to the last drop being licked from the plate. So satisfied with my meal, I couldn't resist stretching my wings and arms wide, and opening my mouth to let forth a long howl.

My wing claws tapped the ceiling and I quickly withdrew my wings back around my shoulders. I chuckled. Now full, and very pleased, I walked back up the stairs. Atem stepped out of the bathroom, eyes a round glow in the dark hall. He flashed them once and I returned the haunting flicker. The towel around his shoulders was the only stitch of cloth on him. He was in his real form, wings a light cape as he walked toward me.

I averted my eyes to the floor. "Thank you," I whispered.

The tips of Atem's talons appeared in my view. A heavy hand dropped on my head and gently combed through my hair. "Learn not to thank me for performing my responsibility. A clan leader provides for his kin." I shyly gazed up.

Atem smirked before lightly shoving me to the side. "Get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow's lesson will be your toughest yet."

"I will." I bowed my head and lifted my head fully to watch him leave. The sway of his long brown tail lazily trailed the furry floor. His wings took on the same swaying lightness. The middle of his back where his wings jutted forth, was very finely lined, the muscles thick and bulging and glistening with rivulets of water. Compared to my own muscles, they seemed to come to life.

My word. . .

Atem turned around. I quickly spun on my heel and scurried off to my room. I heard him chuckling.

* * *

Atem hadn't been joking.

The next night, I really got a true example of the phrase '_hard work'_.

I saw him ahead, sharply turning around the edge of a tall building and I sucked in, prepared for my own try. These buildings were so tightly parallel from others that I anticipated a problem happening. My eyes widened to see that I didn't have room to spread my wings as I made the turn. The tips of my wings painfully scrapped into the brick fortress on both sides before I could fold them in. "Damn it!" I snarled and then I focused on just gliding out of the narrow passage safely. The wind pushed me around and it was a struggle to not slam the brick walls on either side.

Atem maintained a central flight, wings pulled in firmly to him and I tried to mimic his form, but my wings couldn't keep the bent curve and suddenly they began to hurt in a different way. Not in my shoulders this time, but throughout my entire wingspan, shooting pain violently through the veins. It lasted longer than I wanted.

Atem shot upward and then down, left and right and then I saw why. There were thin, plastic threads lined between the buildings with pieces of clothing clipped to the line. This was a new obstacle. I narrowed my eyes from the winds slapping my face and pulled up quickly to avoid a line. I passed two more windows and dipped downward.

My heart leapt into my throat when my tail snapped a line, and at this speed, that could've easily been my head. I wanted out of this and attempted to rise higher, but another line was there and I had to roll on my side to avoid it slicing my neck. My talons caught onto it and the clothing fluttered down to the alleyway.

Up ahead, Atem still managed to maneuver around the lines like they weren't there. I envied it so much that I couldn't dare leave without finishing. I pushed forward, diving back into the midst and propelled forward with my arms forward. If I happened to hit a line, my hands could catch the cut before my face. Dodging another five lines, I finally broke free of the gap between the buildings and looked around for Atem.

He was already soaring higher where the clouds roamed across the sky. I breached the cloud surface and flapped to glide beneath him.

"How many lines did you hit?"

I didn't answer right away anyway, too ashamed to admit how poorly I did.

"Yugi." His voice startled me below. Atem moved to glide underneath me and I stared down at his face. "How many?" he repeated.

"Two, maybe three," I muttered, realizing that knowing look meant he already knew the answer.

Atem nodded and frowned. "Until you say none, we'll keep this practice up daily." He barrel rolled to flank my right side. "This is the way you master maneuvering the skies. Not only your wings, but your mind. A sharp mind makes for quick thinking. Combined, you'll have the advantage over your enemies."

"We're the last of our kind and probably the last of human legend. What do we have to fear?"

"So long as we breathe, we will always have those who hate us. We were the apex predators back in our time. The hierarchy has changed. Humans rule, we cower and hunt in secret. It's their rule now."

I snorted, glaring down at the specks of helpless mortals. "They have no claws, no fangs, wings, nothing to hurt us besides their weapons. Otherwise, they're not worthy to be our notable enemies."

Atem looked at me hard. "If you truly believe them not worthy then reveal yourself to them." He swept his hand out to the wandering humans below.

I hesitated and sighed. He was right.

"Wise decision, lad. They lack our natural weaponry, but even our claws can't withstand a bullet. You'd be shot down like a dog."

Bitter regard towards that truth silenced me. In the beginning, I wanted the lessons from a master of the skies to help me build confidence, to be as artistic and skilled as him. Now, to realize his mission is to teach me how to merely survive scares me. Mother cast the spell on me in hopes that I'd wake up in a time where evil didn't exist, where there weren't any more enemies. Still, I know he'll continue to work with me and improve my skills. I'll improve every night to prove his efforts aren't for naught.

"How are your wings tonight?" Atem questioned, catching a wave of curling winds.

I focused on that part of my body, flexing my wings and rolling my shoulders. That part didn't hurt at least. "I scrapped the brick walls."

Atem smirked. "With a wingspan like that, I'm not surprised. It can have its drawbacks." The way he said it left an air of wickedness. I saw a lopsided smirk to match that wickedness. My cheeks warmed and I glanced away to stare at the dotted people. I didn't want to jump to conclusions . . . but the way he said it, almost seemed sexual. Not that I'd question that of course!

Suddenly, my mouth gained a mind of its own and the urge to return that sensual tense became too much to ignore. I lowered my eyelids and smiled just as darkly. "Jealous that mine's bigger than yours?"

Atem stared, blinked, then threw his head back and let out a howling laugh that echoed loud and robust. He angled to the side, rising his wings in an upward fold, stretching as far as they could go before flattening them to his side. "Ah, but it's not the size that matters, lad, but what you can do with it."

Right then, I knew I'd been right. His mind's deep in the gutter. His voice went back to normal before I could speak.

"We'll land over there. I'll take a look at your wings."

Atem guided us down to the highest building in the area, he landed first, then me, catching the edge with my talons before settling into a crouch.

"Turn around."

I did and immediately pulled one of my wings around to check the injury. His large brown claws appeared, smacking my hand away before my wing came into view. "I said I'd look." Atem pulled until I stood in front of him.

I hugged myself as a rough breeze grazed my legs and tail. It was suddenly colder than usual.

"You've lost some skin here, blood too. It's nothing too serious." Atem pressed his nose hard in the scraps and sniffed. "No infection." He gently squeezed each fragile bone in my wing, up to my pointed claw and shook his head. "No broken bones. I was more concerned that you'd cracked one when I saw you hit the walls." I nodded quietly as he went on to inspect the other, performing the same checkup.

I wasn't entirely sure how I should feel about hearing him say he watched me the whole time. Atem managed to glide and dodge those lines with ease and watch me at the same time. Once I gained as much skill, I'll be sure to show I'm just as capable.

"Other than that, you'll heal. Shedding your skin at dusk will heal the broken flesh."

"Thank you," I said, secretly pleased with his probing touch as he continued looking over my shoulders, my back and wings.

Atem paced around me three times before stopping right in front me, very close and I was embarrassed of my squeaked surprise when he reached up and tugged on my hair. His large claws spread handfuls to the side, gently trailing his knuckle against my scalp.

"I'm wondering if we may need to cut your hair," he grumbled and my eyes widened as he touched my hair again, pushing it further from my face. "Could it be obstructing your view?"

'_Obstructing?'_ Oh, I know that word. "No, no it isn't at all."

"Hmm." Atem didn't sound convinced as he traced the longest pieces of hair down my face and went back to sort of petting my head. It felt so good, I nearly forgot that I was supposed to be explaining why I wanted to keep my hair. I've always loved the way the winds run through it whenever I'm in the skies.

My head lowered a bit as he continued with caress my hair. I was so absorbed with the wonderful way it felt, the strange rumbling noise hadn't come to my full attention. That is, until I paused and realized it was vibrating from my chest. Cooing. I was standing here cooing like a happy pigeon.

"Very well, but the instant I feel it's in the way, we're cutting it." Atem caressed my hair a while longer and I had to lightly pound my chest to stop the noise. Atem stepped back, sniffed the air. A harsh wind came right as he angled his head up and I could swear he saw an enemy appear from how tightly his fangs bit into the skin of his lower lip.

He stayed that way so long I grew concerned and gazed up at the piercing blue-black sky and fading stars. Maybe he saw something I didn't. Maybe he was deep in thought. I huddled inside my wings and folded my arms. I sensed something.

"It's colder," I murmured.

"It is." Atem narrowed his eyes strangely at the sky and slowly let his eyes trail after a wispy breeze. "We won't linger, lad. Can you fly?"

I wasn't sure I could. The air had become so thick with chill my fangs chattered. It was so strange, feeling like this in the dead middle of summer. "I'll try." I started to the edge and jumped on the ledge, stumbling when the cold stone pressed into my talons.

"We won't chance it." Atem picked me up and cradled me close. His breath was warm in my ear and his wings unfolded widely to catch a huge gust of wind. We rose up into the air with a powerful, yet graceful bound and went in the direction of his home. Every so often we swooped to miss a sudden dash of cold air.

I couldn't pay much mind to the odd weather, being that I was warm and comfortable now. Atem smelled different, like rain and leather. I like that smell. It's him. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his neck. He squeezed my shoulder and I smiled contently.

I felt as safe as the day I first met him.

* * *

Atem said he'd be going on a flight alone the next night. I didn't argue, though inside I protested against the idea. I didn't want to be away from him. Instincts had a way to gnawing at you if strong enough.

I occupied my time by wandering the home on his orders. I was to memorized at least a third of the house's '_blue prints' _he called it before his return. It didn't seem difficult from first glance, but as I ventured into each bedroom, bathroom, office room and living room, I realized my task was as tedious as my gliding lessons.

When I finished with that I went downstairs for something to eat. Atem says to snack in between meals to help build my muscles. I'm getting there I think. I hope he doesn't expect me to get as big as he is.

A hunk of roast beef sat on a dinner plate in the fridge, soaked in blood the same as the turkey and chicken had been. I pulled it out and went to dine in the living room. My magazine was there and though he had others, I was most attracted to this one with the handsome human. I think it's because I liked looking at his face.

He reminds me of Atem in a way, hard eyes, a knowing cool smirk and an aura that ensnared you. I was in luck because the handsome human had a large section of the picture book to himself. He had many different portraits of himself in many positions.

As I flipped through the pages with my tail, I suckled on the meat little by little to savor the taste. It was undeniably thick and a bit salty. The sweetness was there, but the coppery flavor was more pronounced. Another picture came up I was most fascinated with. The human's sharps and equally sharp dashing looks captivated me to go over every smooth detail in his face: full lips, deep set dimples, an angular chin and high cheekbones.

Very, very handsome.

I'm still having difficult with learning the new names of this era, but I knew my letters. Y-A-M-I M-E-N-D-O-Z-A.

_Yami Mendoza?_

"Y-y-ya-mi," I tried and began to chew the meat. I think I'm saying it right. "Y-a-mi. Ya-mi. Yami?" I nodded. That has to be right, if not, I'll ask Atem.

I finished my meal and stood to prepare for bed. I had hopes that Atem would be back before I was forced to slumber, but whatever business he had to take care of must've been important. I climbed up the stairs and went to bed anticipating seeing him tomorrow.

* * *

I woke with a stretch and long howl as I clawed my way out of my skin. The air conditioning rumbled behind the walls, the only noise in the house. I jumped from bed and hurried to the window without thinking.

The sunlight scorched my arm a blinding, bright red and I stumbled back to get away from its hurtful shine. I cradled my arm to my chest and licked it, but even the burnt taste left an ache in my mouth. I pressed my back into the wall and saw that the sky every shade of red, purple and gold. The sun would be down soon, thank goodness.

Atem's car wasn't in the drive way. He hadn't come back yet, but maybe he was on his way. I could get to work on reading those files in the meantime. When he comes back I bet he'll expect me to have learned something new.

Atem bought me my own bookshelf with tons of books, furniture and a smaller laptop to carry around. I walked down the hall to the spare office room and settled in for another long session. As I flicked on the computer, the air around me gradually cooled. Really cooled.

I rubbed away the bumps on my arms. I didn't know how to work that machine to warm the house. It's best I didn't in case I set it too hot or colder than it was. The screen flashed on from where I was before. I began reading the part about the disease's first beginning stages. Most had considered it to be nothing but a mild fever.

Earlier doctors were wrong when they diagnosed it to be an easily cured illness. Humans contracted it first. I was wrong before when I stated that my clan were the first, but I was correct when I said that were the first of our kind to get it.

Symptoms mentioned were high fevers, chills, swelled tongues, inability to swallow or speak, greyish skin, in some cases blindness and skin rashes. But above all, all victims suffered a severe spell of vomiting blood. My people hadn't known much about the disease until its earlier stages and they weren't as pronounced until after the human was drained.

With the clan leaders died, it was only naturally that the clan members would follow, either from despair and grief or after the contagious sickness spread to them. Either way, death was assured. No cure was ever found and as quickly as the disease came, it vanished. No cure, no signs of return, nothing. Modern doctors were able to trace the sickness's origins back to a fungus growing in the crop fields.

It grew inside the corn, invisible to the naked eye. Some of the humans could have easily avoided being infected if they'd simply washed their vegetables, but they hadn't. This careless error is what would lead to this massive outbreak. I shook my head sadly.

I leaned away to spread my stiff wings. Looking at the clock overhead, I saw it was nearly dusk. I'd been in here that long? And why hadn't Atem fetched me for our next lesson? Or was he home at all? I didn't hear the usual commotions downstairs indicating his arrival.

I pushed back from my desk, tired. I could use some sleep before he came. I wish I could fly to his business myself, but Atem wasn't comfortable with me being on my own just yet. I was getting better with gliding, but according to him, not good enough with avoiding our '_enemies_'.

I made my way to the kitchen for a snack. I really was getting really sick of all the studying, but it was starting to make sense now. I'm fascinated with how much humans wrote about my ancestry, but they refused to believe that we exist. Is it human simply to fear what they don't understand? Why not get to know it even if it will come back and bite you?

Then again, my kind weren't as eager to learn about anything different either. I don't know what about me frightened my clan elders so much. Was it because my hair grew differently? Was it my skin color having a warm glow to it? I just didn't know. I bet simply being the product of a human/vampire couple was what disturbed them.

I ate and then I blinked at the fridge, hesitated and then grabbed something else as well. Atem wanted me to gain weight and so I was supposed to eat more than I wanted of things that had protein. It was still novel that I could even eat whatever I wanted when I wanted. With all the exercise we got I wasn't gaining much. I didn't know why he wasn't wasting away. Maybe he ate all day non-stop just to keep up with the energy demands. Or maybe what I considered a harsh workout was nothing at all to him.

After eating, I didn't feel as tired as I had before, so I returned to working on the files a while longer. I only left the office when I thought I heard Atem come, but it turned out to be the postal person or one of the workers who mended Atem's gardens. This was strange for him. He came back to his home late before, but usually had time spared for my lessons. I stared at the small clock on the computer and realized this was the latest yet.

I couldn't concentrate. All my thoughts kept straying to Atem's whereabouts. Frightening images began to haunt my mind, such as one of those 'enemies' Atem spoke of being responsible for him being late. Could the most agile vampire in the world have been harmed? We're not entirely immortal if we can be killed. Was that what happened? Or was he captured, hurting somewhere?

I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned off the computer and pushed away from the desk to stretch. Damn, how I wanted to leave and go look for myself, but Atem's orders were to stay put. I can't fly without him. The entire house is dark and quiet when I leave the spare room. Only creaks and whines of the house settling pierced the otherwise silent home.

The window down the hall offered a wide range view of the property. I ran to it, as the dawn of a new day slowly came to ahead. I backed away as the sun rose, but I saw that no car was there. Still no Atem.

I'm scared now.

I snatched a piece of paper from the kitchen counter and wrote down a message. All the exerted energy drained to nearly falling out on the floor. I found a pen near that telephone device and wrote, "_Please wake me when you return. If you desire I get my rest, please write here." _I made the words big. I circled in place, wondering where I could put it.

Maybe his bedroom door? I folded it there as I felt the creeping extra flesh pulse and envelop my tail and tips of my wings. I hurried to my bedroom with a hope and a desire so great, not even the sun's rays could burn as much.

It's the first time in a very long while when I went to sleep with a tight throat and hot eyes.

* * *

Days. It's been days, nearly a week. I rose with the moon, sleeping through each passing day, hoping when I saw the letter his signature would be there. I run from my room and find the same poor hand written there. My mind exploded as I roared violently enough to startle the birds in trees.

My mind screamed, clawing like watery nails against my flesh. I needed to be near him. My stomach unsettled and stirred with the urge to vomit. I hurried down the stairs and called for him, on the verge of wanting to attack anything that didn't answer me. I remained calm as best as I could, but each passing minute he didn't respond the tightening reality of him being so far away dug into my skull.

"Atem!" I ran into every room, searching for a sign he'd been here. The bathroom, his bedroom, the guest rooms, closets, anywhere that was could hold a large vampire, I searched. I called his name throughout the house. No one answered.

The pressure in my chest squeezed like a fastened rope around a tube of water. I tried breathing, but was it ever hard. I shuddered and shook. My claws clapped around my eyes. Was this what happened to clan members when their leaders left for long? How could they cope with this change? I felt like tearing my skin off my bones, digging my eyes out and ripping out my hair.

The connection. The connection. The connection. My bond with him. I flailed my arms and claws at an invisible being because it felt as though something were prickling at my flesh, hot and cold.

Suddenly I heard a shrill ringing, snatching me from the brink of madness. The telephone? I spread my wings and bound over to it, listening to it ring. When it finished the red light flashed to indicate a message being left. I pressed it as I saw Atem do before and listened to the message left behind.

"_Mr. McCormack, it's Tea. This is the third meeting you've missed this week. I've rescheduled for you, but Mrs. Maxine isn't willing to wait for another meeting. Your appointment with Mr. Seiko is tomorrow,"_ the human female's voice paused a long moment. "_If you're ill or facing a crisis, please let us know Mr. McCormack. It isn't like you to miss work without giving a notice. Whenever you're available to return, please let me know. . ." _

I knew something was wrong. He hadn't been at work at all. Atem wouldn't miss work. He just wouldn't. I paced back and forth in front of machine, my mind blazing and claws erect. A stinging sensation burned the corner of my eyes.

I ran upstairs to my note and stared and waited. I didn't leave from there the entire time. Two more days, I laid on the floor. Still nothing.

When next I woke, I sat up quickly and gazed around. The note had the same vacant spaces around my words. I rushed downstairs and saw that more messages were left.

"_Mr. McCormack, it's Tea. Sir, we're getting worried. You haven't checked in once. You have a week's worth of reports and documentations needing your signature."_ I felt ill. I haven't eaten in two days. I felt too sick to eat. _"I hope everything is alright."_

"Please, please, no, no, no," I sobbed brokenly. Where was he? Why hadn't he come back to his home? What could have happened?

I forced myself to find something to eat as Atem's voice echoed in my mind that I needed to keep up my strength. That human's voice was gentle and and the way she seemed to sense the same wrongdoing doing, hurt me. I whimpered as I chewed a bit of fruit and cheese. Trembling and vision blurred from tears, I left the kitchen and went upstairs.

I missed him. I was scared for him, and I didn't know what to do now. I had to do something, but I didn't know what to do. Oh God, Atem please be okay, my mind cried. "Please, Please, Please. Come back to me, please," I prayed in a tearful whisper.

I couldn't bare going to my room. I needed something of him, his scent, his voice, anything to soothe my beast. I looked at the note mournfully and sighed before entering his bedroom. It's dark here as well. The space is five times the size of mine, and richly decorated with fine satins and silks. I didn't pay mind to the rest of the room's décor, but to the overwhelming scent of him cloaking the room. His smell is as potent as his cooked meals. And, goodness it was cold in here. I wrapped my wings tighter around my torso. So cold, I could see the fog of my breathing. Why on earth would Atem set that machine of his to such a frigid temperature?

My skin pebbled as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. I coughed. Breathing in this chill made it difficult to speak. As I crept deeper into his bedroom, I gazed around. Edges of the tall windows fogged, frost gathering along the metal supports. Bits of ice slithered through, crystallizing into a fragile sheet. Not just there, but the floor and walls as well. Ice suddenly climbed upward inside the house as if searching.

A ranging numbness overtook me as I shivered and swallowed. My lips cracked, blood seeping into my mouth. Wick tremors racked my body. I started to back away and in the nick of time. The tips of talons were nearly trapped by the rush of ice threading into the carpet.

I jumped back into the door and quickly turned to fondle the knob and ice engulfed it in crackling hunks. I stepped back, huffing and spinning in place. Flurries danced from the ceiling, a harsh wind swept by my face like picks of needle. I smelt my own blood and reached up to touch my blood already freezing from the sheer cold.

"Lovely isn't it, the ice. It often reminds me of living crystal."

I shuddered partially from the sheer force of the cold pressing down into my back until my knees fell into the cold floor. The other part shuddered from the deepness of a voice that rumbling from the corner of Atem's room shrouded in a cascading wall of ice that shimmered in polished blues, turquoise and white. A roaming shadow lurked within a darkness blinded by some sort of magic. That's what I knew it had to be if I couldn't see who this adversary was.

I was crouching in a half bent position. I coughed and could only manage a whispered protest, "Leave here. This is my leader's home."

The entity snorted, voice unharmed by the cold. He spoke with a vibrating echo that whipped around me as the unseen winds. "Yes, I'd almost be impressed he stayed here as long as he had undetected." Some movement, I froze as footsteps pressed into the icy surface. "Alas, my admiration of him is short lived. I'm surprised myself to find he's found another companion like him."

The wind blew by my ears, encasing my wings.

"No, not quite like him. You reek of human."

I hunched my shoulders to shatter the gathering ice there. "You know where Atem is?"

"The beast has a name? Ah, I suppose he would. A demon can only go so long before stealing one. Figures he'd be so brazen as to take the name of a dead Pharaoh."

Creeping footsteps came nearer, weighing down purposely as if to loudly proclaim his power. I kept my head bowed, ashamed of my fear and afraid if I saw him, he'd be the only memory I remembered before he killed me. If that's what he was here for.

"Why are you here?" I voiced. "Where is Atem?"

"Inquisitive beast, aren't you? I suppose I owe you that much. You'll die here," the entity sighed, bored. "I needn't bother with the deed myself. Your Atem is in my care. I have orders to wipe out the rest of the devil's minions. I can't return home until he's dealt with."

"Atem isn't the last," I argued and shivered. "I-I'm a vamp-p-pire too. Will you-u t-t-take me to him? Deal wit-t-th us as you please. As long as I'm with him." The closer the entity came the colder and harder it was to speak. Ice could've wormed inside my body, thickening and I believe that is what's happening. I couldn't move, so rooted to the ground with the cold and heavily frosted air.

The entity sighed again, as if dealing with me was the last thing he wanted to do. "You're mistaken, child of day and night. You aren't like your Atem. Your human blood is the only reason I don't slay you, for law forbids anyone of human descent to be harmed by Oberon's magic. My lord and master states it, as it's always been written and so it shall be carried out. Your Atem, however, is an unnatural being. No good can come from him."

"I-I-I need him!" I forced through chattering fangs. "I need him to live. H-h-he's my c-c-clan leader. I need him!"

"Aye that you do, beast, that you do. Had it not been for my heart of ice, I'd almost pity you. Though how can I sympathize a beast who hasn't a heart? You don't feel anything or know what you need."

"I need _him_."

A hard weight landed on top of my head.

"Take heed little beast, your Atem will be taken to Oberon by the next Full Moon and given a merciful death like all the rest. You'll die here," he told me again, "but spend your youth enjoying the life you have left. Or, you could try to save him, make a spectacle of yourself and be killed before he is. Human interference does beget me some enjoyment. A bit of sport will do me some good."

I wanted so much to claw the skin from his bones. "I'll kill you."

"Of course you will." He didn't sound the least bit intimidated; he was amused. "You can try, child of day and night. Do well to impress me. Make it a good effort, hmm?" One last slap to my head forced my face into the carpet. "Figure this out and you'll find us. An old riddle from this old city: Although I am originally from France, I am now the quintessential New Yorker and even though I am over 100 years old, I have only had work done to my face once. Who am I?"

The air in the room lifted. He was gone and with him, the deathly cold. I was still rooted on the floor, unsure if I could move or if I wanted too.

I was no longer numb from the cold . . . but from the dark laughter he left behind.

_Although I am originally from France, I am now the quintessential New Yorker and even though I am over 100 years old, I have only had work done to my face once. Who am I?_

Only twelve days until the next full moon. I have no idea where to start.


End file.
